The Start of Something New
by Dreamerrrxo
Summary: This is a cute little one shot of Brian and Olivia and them moving in together. I hope you enjoy!


"Almost...there." Brian said walking weakly ou through the door on one side of the couch

"Come on come on step it up!" Munch said directing them through the door.

Olivia, and Amanda laughed as the guys struggled through the door.

"Man if you don't stop directing us this couch will be thrown on you." Fin said.

The guys carefully set down the couch. "Finally." they all three said plopping down on the couch.

Olivia brought all three bottles of water. "Thanks." they all said panting and sweating.

Cragen came through with a box and set it down on the marble countertop. "That's the last of the boxes." he said taking the bottle of water from Olivia "Thanks." he said.

"No problem." she said smiling.

"Do you want us to stay and help finish unpacking?" Amanda asked.

Olivia and Brian shook their heads. "No you guys have done so much today. Go home." she said.

Nick and Fin got off the new couch. "You sure?" Fin said. "We can stay and help."

Olivia shook her head. "Go home. It's Saturday. You guys have done more than enough today." she said smiling.

"Alright." They said. "If you need us call." Nick said.

"We will." Brian said standing up next to Olivia.

"Oh I have something for you." Amanda said handing Olivia a rectangular object wrapped up.

Olivia tore the paper off it. It was a wall decoration and it said "Love, Laughter and Happily Ever After."

"Amanda this is beautiful." she said hugging her. "I love it!"

"I'm so happy you like it." she said as the two pulled away. "A friend got it, but I really had no use for it because I'm not dating anyone." she said.

Olivia smiled. "Well we'll definitely hang it up. Thank you." she said smiling at her friend.

Amanda smiled. "Well I guess I should be going since Fin is sorta my ride." she said chuckling.

Olivia showed her out. "Thanks again guys." she said before shutting the door.

"Now it's time to start unpacking boxes." she said.

Brian chuckled. "Oh come on it'll be somewhat fun." he said.

Olivia smiled. "Atleast you're persuasive." she said winking.

"Being persuasive is one of my best qualities." Brian winked grabbing a box. "So where should these go?" he asked holding plates.

"Uhh. The top left shelf." she said.

Brian nodded "Alright." he said putting them on the shelf. "It was nice of Cragen to give us the dinner set." he said.

Olivia nodded. "It was." she said. "I think he's expecting us to throw a dinner party." she laughed.

"Well maybe at Christmas we will. Or Thanksgiving." he said.

Olivia laughed. "Sounds like a plan." she said walking over to him.

Brian grabbed her waist and pulled her into a hug. "Can you believe this is actually happening?" He said.

Olivia shook her head into his chest. "I really can't." She said. "I still feel as if this is a dream." she said.

Brian smiled down at her. "Well it isn't." he said. "It's reality." he said smiling.

Olivia smiled. She couldn't believe this was actually happening.

About an hour later of throwing crumpled paper at each other, they were finally finished putting everything away.

"That was actually exhausting." Olivia said plopping down on the couch.

Brian came in with 2 glasses of wine. "I agree." he said handing her a glass then taking a seat next to her.

"Thanks." she said taking a sip of the wine Munch gave them as a housewarming gift.

"So what do you wanna do about dinner?" Brian asked Olivia.

Olivia shrugged. "Chinese?" she suggested.

Brian shook his head. "We've had chinese for the past 6 nights." he said.

"Well." Olivia started. "How does pizza sound?" she asked.

"Heavenly." he said. "I'll order it." Brian said pulling out his cell phone.

Olivia nodded. "Get one of those supreme pizzas with everything on it." she said. "That way we can claim to have eaten something healthy." she winked.

Brian nodded and placed an order. "Great thanks." he said hanging up. "It'll be here in about 20 minutes." he said to her.

Olivia nodded picking up the remote. "Lets rent a movie." she said.

"I'll choose." he said taking the remote. "Have you ever seen The Notebook?" he asked.

Olivia shook her head. "I've heard of it, but never seen it." she said.

"Well you're gonna either love it or.. Well love it because it's a beautiful story." he said.

Olivia nodded. "I secretly love romantic movies." she said.

"Me too." Brian said grabbing the blanket off the back of the couch and draping it over him and Olivia.

Olivia cuddled into Brian as the movie began.

About 20 minutes in, there was a knock at the door that startled both Brian and Olivia.

"That must be the pizza." Olivia said getting cash out.

"Don't." Brian said putting his hand over hers. "I already paid." he said.

Olivia rolled her eyes and went back to the couch.

Brian thanked and tipped the delivery man and came back with a gigantic pizza.

"Oh that looks good." Olivia said with wide eyes.

Brian nodded and gave her a slice and got one for himself. "It's very good." he said.

"Agreed." Olivia said chewing and watching the movie.

_"The best kind of love is the kind that awakens the soul and makes us reach for more. That plants a fire in our hearts and brings fire to our minds. That's what I'd hoped to give you forever."_

Brian looked at Olivia and quietly said forever.

"What was that?" she said looking at him.

Brian stopped. "Oh uh n-nothing." he said looking back at the screen.

Olivia looked at him puzzled. But shrugged it off and went back to watching the movie.

_"Do you think our love could take us away together?" Aly asked._

_"I think our love can do anything we want it too." Noah replied. And that's just what they did. They were taken together._

The movie ended. Olivia has never been more teary eyed than now.

"You okay?" Brian said wrapping his other arm around her.

Olivia nodded. "Yeah." she sniffled. "It was just so beautiful. You were right. It was amazing."

Brian smiled. "I thought you'd like it." he said smiling.

"I did." she said. "You got my soft side to show. Be proud." she said.

"Oh I am." he said grabbing her waist and attacking her neck with sweet kisses.

"Hey!" she said giggling. She couldn't get away. Brian somehow ended up onto of her.

"Well hello there." he said laughing.

"Hi." she said giggling uncontrollably.

Brian kissed her passionately. It was like magic. Everywhere.

"You're amazing you know?" Olivia said.

"Only because I'm with you." Brian said looking at her.

_"Nothing that's worthwhile is ever easy. Remember that." -The Notebook_


End file.
